I need you
by Glasgow
Summary: Spoilers saison 2. Ensemble, John et Lestrade gèrent leur peine tant bien que mal. Lestrade/John.


Attention, spoilers pour la saison 2!

Cet OS suit directment les évènements du dernier épisode de la saison 2, donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu et que que vous voulez garder le suspense, passez votre chemin ;)

Pour les autres, je m'excuse d'avance pour ceci. Déjà je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite du contenu, l'émotion probablement, et si vous êtes comme moi ça ne va certainement pas contribuer à vous remonter le moral. Mais j'ai eu besoin de l'écrire pour évacuer mon trop-plein d'émotions. Et je risque de récidiver rapidement en plus. Décidément cet épisode m'aura bien traumatisé.  
>J'aimerais écrire un SherlockJohn sur ce même sujet mais ne m'en sens pas capable pour l'instant, préférant plutôt me concentrer pour cette fois sur cette relation plus facile (et encore... ) à gérer.

Bonne lecture^^

ooOoo

Enfoncé dans le canapé, le teint pâle, les yeux cernés, John fixait un point invisible devant lui, perdu dans ses pensés douloureuses. Lorsqu'une tasse fumante apparue devant lui, il tendit la main pour la récupérer tout en levant la tête pour regarder cet ami qui prenait si bien soin de lui.

« Merci Greg, murmura-t-il. »

Lestrade lâcha un petit grognement tout en s'asseyant près de lui. Voir le médecin dépérir ainsi à ses côtés depuis des jours était douloureux. Il se sentait impuissant, inutile, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Cette même volonté qui l'avait poussé à sauter sur l'occasion et proposer à John sa chambre d'ami quand celui-ci, juste après l'enterrement, avait estimé ne pas être capable de remettre les pieds dans l'appartement de Baker Street pour l'instant. Une façon comme une autre de rendre hommage à Sherlock en veillant sur la personne qui avait compté le plus pour lui. Et puis il estimait le devoir au médecin, qui s'était souvent préoccupé de son propre sort toute cette dernière année, un juste retour des choses donc.

John dégusta lentement son thé puis, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé le courage de le faire, se tourna vers son ami, posant un regard timide sur lui.

« Greg, à propos d'hier soir…, commença-t-il, mal à l'aise. »

L'interpellé sourit en levant la main.

« Pas la peine de revenir là-dessus, dit-il. Tu étais triste, tu avais besoin de réconfort, mon lit n'était pas bien loin… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'entraîner là-dedans, mais c'est fait. On n'est pas obligés d'en parler.

- Tu as agi exactement comme il le fallait. J'en avais besoin et… l'espace d'un bref instant j'ai oublié ma peine. »

Le policier hocha douloureusement la tête. Les récents évènements les avaient tant blessés qu'en parler faisait mal, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

« Tu sais, reprit John, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mort. Il est là, quelque part, pas loin, attendant le bon moment pour se montrer…

- Et pourtant tu vis sa disparition comme si tu étais en train de faire ton deuil. Le fait de passer la nuit avec moi pour simplement tenter de ne plus y penser en est la meilleure des preuves.

- Il me manque. Mais je sais qu'il est vivant. C'est forcé ! Il a trouvé un subterfuge et s'en est sorti. Il n'a pas pu m'abandonner, nous abandonner… »

Et tandis que son regard se voilait, Lestrade posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« Pardonne-moi d'avance pour cette question John, je m'étais pourtant toujours promis de rester en dehors des rumeurs, mais… Est-ce que vous étiez ensemble tous les deux ? »

John eut un petit rire sans joie. Cette question on la lui avait posée bien souvent, et généralement il éludait, irrité. Pour une fois il ne s'en offusqua pourtant pas. Probablement parce que son interlocuteur était digne de confiance et surtout suffisamment malin pour comprendre la nature exacte du lien si particulier qui l'avait uni au détective.

« Non, répondit-il tranquillement. Il était simplement mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Je ne dis pas qu'au début j'aurais été contre le fait que notre relation s'approfondisse pourtant, mais seulement au début.

- Je sais, ça m'a fait pareil quand lui et moi on s'est rencontrés. Il est tellement fascinant qu'on est forcément attiré d'entrée de jeu.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne à le connaître et qu'on constate qu'il est insupportable, s'amusa John. Il me manque, reprit-il d'un ton plus grave. Il me manque tellement.

- A moi aussi. »

Le blond reposa sa tasse sur la table basse puis se blottit contre son ami, fermant les yeux en acceptant avec gratitude les bras qui ne tardèrent guère à l'enlacer. Sans cette tendresse il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait été capable de survire au drame. Il était convaincu que Sherlock n'avait pas péri sur ce trottoir ce jour maudit, et pourtant depuis lors il avait mal. Mal comme si Sherlock en disparaissant avait emmené son cœur avec lui.

Après quelques minutes il se redressa et fixa le DI, qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Alors il glissa une main dans les cheveux gris, s'approchant de son visage jusqu'à pouvoir frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

« Greg, j'aimerais qu'on recommence, comme hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce que pourra devenir cette relation, que Sherlock réapparaisse ou pas, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de toi, envie de toi, de ta peau, de tes lèvres… J'ai besoin d'oublier et toi seul est capable de m'offrir ça. »

Lestrade le repoussa légèrement, caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Je ne te demande aucune promesse concernant notre avenir, je veux juste tenter de te rendre heureux. Alors si c'est ce que tu veux soit, d'autant que ce n'est pas un grand sacrifice pour moi, mais… j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas ce que tu désires vraiment, en tout cas ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raisons.

- Non, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raisons et si Sherlock était là nous ne l'aurions probablement jamais fait, pourtant c'est ce que je veux. »

Lestrade hocha doucement la tête. Ce n'était certainement pas très sain comme situation, mais rien ne tournait plus rond depuis quelques jours de toute façon. Il avait la sensation que tout cela, cette drôle de relation qui naissait entre eux, n'avait guère d'avenir et au fond de lui cela l'attristait. Comme si leur bonheur réciproque serait sacrifié, s'achevant pitoyablement et surtout trop prématurément, à l'image de Sherlock.

Las de toutes ses réflexions qui ne lui apportaient rien sinon la plus profonde des peines, il attira John à lui et l'embrassa doucement. Après tout pourquoi pas ? S'ils parvenaient à s'épauler mutuellement, même de cette façon, c'était bien là l'essentiel.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent John attrapa un petit sac qu'il avait jusque-là soigneusement dissimulé derrière l'un des coussins du canapé et en extirpa une boîte de préservatifs.

« J'ai acheté ça ce matin alors que je me promenais, puisqu'on a utilisé ceux qui te restaient hier soir… »

Tout en parlant il s'était levé et Lestrade l'imita bien vite, le suivant hors de la pièce avec un petit rire. Depuis la veille il craignait malgré tout avoir forcé la main à son compagnon en profitant de sa détresse et n'avait pu se sortir cette idée de la tête jusque-là. Mais cette initiative toute simple de la part John lui prouvait enfin qu'il avait fait exactement le bon choix.

Arrivés dans la chambre du policier, ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot. C'était inutile, il n'y avait plus rien à dire, leur restait seulement à agir. Leurs gestes étaient volontairement lents, comme s'ils tentaient de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible, avant le pénible et inévitable retour à la réalité. De même, ils firent le minimum de bruits, étouffant leurs gémissements dans des baisers désespérés. S'ils acceptaient bien de prendre du plaisir, ils trouvaient néanmoins indécent de le mettre en avant dans pareil contexte. L'étreinte était discrète, à l'image de leur liaison elle-même, une façon de se déculpabiliser pour ce bref moment qu'ils s'accordaient alors que les circonstances étaient tellement dramatiques.

Et lorsque John éclata en sanglots après la jouissance, l'aîné se contenta de le serrer contre lui, le berçant maladroitement sans dire quoi que ce soit. Le blond avait besoin de temps. Cette solution qu'il avait choisi, qu'ils avaient choisi, pour tenter de surmonter l'épreuve n'était certainement pas la meilleure, l'avenir le démontrerait probablement, mais pour l'instant, dans cette pièce, dans cette étreinte désormais douce après avoir été tellement passionnée, Lestrade, quoique démuni, avait l'impression futile d'être finalement utile à quelque chose. Ce que John lui confirma en s'endormant finalement dans ses bras, enfin apaisé pour quelques heures.

THE END.


End file.
